Wonderful Date
by Nekocin
Summary: [one shot, mild ShishidoOhtori] Ohtori and Shishido are watching a dramatic foreign movie.


**Title:** Wonderful date  
**Author: ** Nekocin  
**Genres:** General/Light Romance  
**Type:** One-shot, drabble  
**Warnings: ** possible OoC, possible cliché, short  
**Pairings:** light ShishidoOhtori  
**Rated:** PG  
**Additional notes:** 2nd PoV, implied shounen ai  
**Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis** doesn't belong to me.  
**Dedicated to: zerotwofan 3 and leviosa8 3**

* * *

You watch the movie conclude into a breath-taking dramatic twist, all the while hearing the occasional sniffles coming from your senpai sitting next to you.

The supposedly bad father has reunited the family through acknowledging the daughter-in-law as his own. ** 1**

Senpai sniffles even louder.

The credits scroll appears as that song with the wonderful vocals is playing in the background. Your senpai lets out a satisfied sigh as you absently rub your watered eyes.

"Now that's what I call a Drama movie!" senpai comments through a stuffed nose, probably smiling through his tears too.

"I'm sorry for dragging you along, Shishido-san. I didn't really know what to expect from such a foreign movie" You gingerly wipe away the trails of tears from your cheeks and stand up from your seat.

The lights in the theatre goes on instantly, making it easier for you to see your way around.

You look surprised when you notice your fellow-movie watchers happily wipe their tears and comment enthusiastically about the movie to each other. So you weren't the only guys who cried.

"I'm actually glad you asked me. I've to admit I'm not much of a romantic person, but... I like the movie" Senpai gives you a lopsided grin, when you glance at him over your shoulder. It makes you smile, hearing that from your senpai.

Thanks to your music teacher's strange taste of music styles, you have heard one of the nicest drama songs in a different language, for the first time.

Senpai nudges your arm gently and gives you a mischievous grin. "If you ever hear some suggestions from your teacher about these sorts of music, you can always ask me out again"

You feel your face heat up.

"... Shishido-san..." You marvel at the easy flow of how you always seem to call senpai; so easy, so natural.

A hand suddenly stops you from going further outside the cinema.

"What's wrong, Shishido-san?" the naturalness of those words in such a smooth, strange voice, is just... wrong and yet right.

Shishido-san's eyes look unnaturally bright even.

"If anything of that sort happens to us, I want you to know that I will always be with you"

You stare at your senpai in surprise.

"... Shishido-san..."

Senpai lets out an embarrassed chuckle, scratches the back of his head and turns his eyes away.

"I'm afraid the movie has turned my insides into jelly"

It seems so natural that Shishido-san is honest in front of you; so honest that his pride must be depending on your reaction now.

You don't know what to say, so instead you smile gratefully at him and briefly entwine your fingers in his.

Maybe you should go out on dates like this one, preferably when dramatic movies are on.

You widen your smile innocently, which escapes your smiling senpai's eyes.

**END**

TheNekoTalks:  
  
**1.** The movie mentioned in this is called "**Kabbhi Khushi Kabbhi Gham**". A Hindi hit film last year, I think. It's actual a bit like a cliché story about a big rich family.** spoiler ** The first son fell in love with the village girl when he visited his caretaker and teased the poor girl mercilessly that she carved the word 'snob' on his face every time he came wooing her. In the end of the actual prelude story, the second son came to know that his brother had married the village girl without his father's consent and was promptly ignored by their father. The second son just came back from some school, where every male of his family was sent there at the beginning before they reached puberty, and decided to bring the family together through playing a stranger guest at his older brother's house. Truthfully, it's a good drama movie with nice romance. It really has beautiful music. And the movie really made me cry.

The idea came to me when I read something about ** Yash Chopra** the director of the said movie above. May God rest his soul, whose films have been hits these last few years and is being shown in the theatres in Europe. It's said to have been a great success and the audience were awed by the storyline and the drama of course. Other good films I like to recommend are "**Kuch Kuch Hota Hai**", "**Mohabbatein**", "**Kaho na Pyaar hai**", "**Kal ho na ho"**, "**Devdas**", "**Mein Hoon na**" and there are some more but I can't remember them.

**Thank you for reading!!!**

:smiley face:cin


End file.
